Selfish Wishes
by AliceMitch09
Summary: Time was never enough for them. And when they were alone, he had never felt so at home. Set before Yi Jeong flies to Sweden.


**A/N:** Truth be told when I say that this was a really random write-up. It did not end the way I expect it to. I was just so inspired by the song 'The Saltwater Room' by Owl City. It's such a cute song. You guys should definitely go and listen to it now. I love SoEul so much. It should be a crime to be a couple that cute. Get married you two please. Or better yet, they better be paired off again.

**Pairing:** SoEul, Chu Ga Eul x So Yi Jeong.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Selfish Wishes

* * *

_"Neh sunbae, can you do me a favor?"_

_"What is it?"_

_She grinned, almost childishly. Chu Ga Eul was too cute for her own good sometimes._

_"Take me to the beach."_

* * *

So Yi Jeong opened his eyes to find that it was already late night, he hadn't realized that he was sleeping the whole time. Looking at his watch, it was already late 9:27 PM. He rose from the hammock, his eyes scanning the area for a certain someone.

Ga Eul had asked him to bring her to the beach at this late hour, he didn't argue why and just went along. He was glad she opted for the beach, way to have a breather. The cool saltwater breeze, the sand, the sound of waves and almost no one to disturb them, the beach was definitely the place to get to.

When he couldn't find her, Yi Jeong almost panicked. Had she gone too far? Did someone take her?

He sprinted a few steps until he found her in the low light, walking by bay on the shore on bare feet, her round brown eyes fixated at the night sky. Up to where the stars used to be, staring up at the stars that weren't there anymore. But even when those shining jewels were long gone, she had this look of admiration and content on her face.

His breath hitched at the sight of her, her long black hair cascading down her shoulders, a simple sundress hugging her lithe frame, she held her sandals on her one hand. Both her hands were outstretched to her sides, as if she were balancing herself.

She was acting like the night would last long, enough for her to walk by dozens of bays.

He however, was feeling the night growing old.

Ga Eul suddenly stopped walking, her frame turned towards the open sea, her hands behind her. Yi Jeong used this as an opportunity to approach her. She was shivering, he noticed. She was shivering cold, and yet, she had said nothing when she knew that he was near.

Scratching his head in frustration, he drew over his over shirt and offered it to her. He acted like an introvert, totally far from his character.

She looked up and saw that he was shivering, she frowned. "Sunbae, put your shirt back on, you're shivering." Typical Ga Eul, always thinking of others before herself.

"Nope, wear it. You've been shivering since I saw you." He pursed, not having any of her ninnies.

Pouting, she reluctantly took his undershirt and put it on her. It was definitely large; the sweater had almost covered all of her sundress, the sleeves were far too long for her. Yi Jeong smiled at this; she was definitely too cute for her own good. She' just doesn't know.

"Yah sunbae, are you sure? Aren't you shivering yourself?" She asked with concern, her mouth pouting slightly with her brows knitted together.

This kind of cuteness was enough to give him diabetes.

"I'd be a lot warmer if you came over her Ga Eul-yang." He teased, drawing close to her to see her cheeks fluster in time. He loved teasing her.

"Y-Yah! Stop teasing me sunbae!" She slapped him by the shoulder, he only laughed. Ga Eul pouted at him again.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes at him, turning away from him and began walking. He sighed, deciding to follow her. He felt his fatigue drift off; it seems to drift off whenever he was with her.

He watched her continually staring up at the starless night, like she expecting for something better to appear. Something like a meteor shower or a shooting star perhaps?

Chu Ga Eul can be so gullible sometimes. He thought with a chuckle.

She had drifted off from the shore when she caught sight of something, a blue seashell. Sitting on her knees, she took the shell from the sand and wiped away the excess sand, admiring the washed up shell in her hand. Like any typical tourist, she brought it to her ear and listened. Her eyes fluttered closed, she looked relaxed.

"_You can hear the waves, in underwater caves. It's as if you were under a saltwater room_." She murmured, a wistful smile caressed her gentle face.

Yi Jeong was almost sure that she was sending him a message, it felt mixed. The messaged felt light-hearted.

Standing on her feet, Ga Eul released a breath in content. The seashell was dropped to the ground.

"You're not bringing it with you?"

"_Aniyo,_ I wouldn't want to take something that isn't mine to begin with." She said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Besides, I want that, some other person may be able to hear the waves and feel like their under a saltwater room for themselves." Realizing what she had said, she stifled in a giggle. "I sound weird don't I?"

He shook his head, staring down at the seashell.

"No, it's very Ga Eul."

She only blushed at his statement.

Comforting silence filtered.

No one said a word, but they didn't bother.

Instead, they relished each other's presence wondering they never spend enough time with each other liked they used to. Time seems to change everything, including them.

She was still that same docile, kind, warm, adorable and hopeless romantic Chu Ga Eul. What changed in her though was that she was more straightforward with things, things that made her want to broaden her perspective on.

He, on the other hand, has changed a lot. No longer was he that philandering Casanova that charmed women off their feet. He was more of a gentleman now who only saw women as an equal, not a toy. He was more reserved. Most especially in terms of his heart this was reserved only for one Chu Ga Eul.

_Time together is never quite enough…_

Ga Eul was saddened to the fact that he'd be leaving for Sweden in a few weeks. The time they have for each other was limited. It never ceased to surprise her to find him at the porridge shop to spend some time with her. He was living up his moments with her before he left for Sweden. She was happy for that. But still, the strands of time were unfair.

_When you and I are alone, I never felt so at home…_

It was because of her that he had finally faced all the turmoil that had haunted him for years. She saw right through him and tamed almost everything – to his past love down to his fear of soul mates. She was his mobile home, wherever she went, he felt at ease and at home. He could never stop being selfish if he wanted Ga Eul for himself.

Though the night was growing old, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were too lost in each other's warmth to even return to reality. They were lost in their own world, lost in each other's presence, this was their reality. His hand had laced against hers without knowing as they walked further along the shore, their conversation at random.

_"I guess we'll never know why sparrows love the snow."_ They laughed.

Walking back to his car, he never let go of her hands. She did the same. When he looked up to her, he noticed a certain kind of sadness in her eyes. He knew what it was. Bringing their tangled hands to his face, he gently pressed his lips against her smooth skin. His eyes never left hers, her heart warmed at his actions.

"You'll be the first person I'll see when I get back." He told her for what seemed to be the umpteenth time.

Ga Eul fought back tears, nodding instead.

As she slowly slid in the passenger seat, she mentally reprimanded herself for worrying him. And yet, she couldn't help but ask.

_So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?_

Sometimes, Ga Eul asks herself that. She's scared if she's the only one in love.

_All the time…_

Little did she know that he wished he did. He really wished.

He was already in love with her.

Sometimes he wished that she'd ask him that so he can kill those second thoughts going on her head.

As he revved up the car and they drove off in the moonlight, it was than that something magical happened.

"Ah, sunbae, sunbae look!"

"What is it?"

"A shooting star!"

He chuckled in his seat. Yep, Chu Ga Eul can be so gullible sometimes.

"Well what are you waiting for? Quick make a wish!"

She was already making a wish before he finished his statement. Her hands clasped to her chest, her eyes shut, while all her attention concentrated on the wish she was making.

Yi Jeong watched in his seat at her enthusiasm. It was such a childish act. And yet, he found himself making a wish as well.

* * *

**You guys decide what they wished for :)**


End file.
